Initials
by 0fanfictionfan0
Summary: In which Kuroo makes a great discovery and Tsukishima just has to go along with it.


"You know what I just realized?"

It was a nice, sunny afternoon and Kei was just lying on the couch and reading a book, minding his own business, when that question was thrown his way by a very bored looking Tetsurou. Now, the question itself was innocent enough, but the fact that Tetsurou looked bored did not bode well for Kei.

He, however, didn't feel like giving up his book so easily, so he simply ignored the older man, who was now looming over Kei.

"Oi, Tsukki, don't ignore me." Was the sentence that followed Kei's silence. It was also ignored.

By that moment, Kei knew he was treading on thin ice and that Tetsurou wasn't one to have limitless patience, so he stopped reading, but he didn't move the book from his face. If Tetsurou did something, he wanted to be alert, but didn't want to give up so easily.

"_Kei_." The impatience in Tetsurou's voice could probably be heard from miles away, and Kei knew consequences to ignoring him further would more than likely involve tickling and/or constant complaining till the next time he ignored the older man.

But Kei was nothing if not stubborn, so he still pretended not to notice his annoying boyfriend.

"If that's how you want to play, fine by me."

And all of a sudden, Kei's book was on the floor and he had a heavy, wiggling five-year-old-of-a-man on top of him. Let's just say that that could have gone better for Kei, but he really hadn't expected for Tetsurou to literally jump on him. He should have just asked "what" and got that silly conversation over with, but no. He had to be stubborn, didn't he.

"Tetsu, get _off_ -"

Kei tried to say, but was a bit distracted when his boyfriend gave him his signature Cheshire cat smirk and lifted Kei's shirt up. And Kei knew, at that moment, that he was utterly screwed.

Next thing he realized, he was laughing so hard his sides hurt. Tetsurou's hands weren't giving him any chance at a break.

After what felt like hours, but was probably no more than a few minutes, Tetsurou let him go, grinning.

"Still planning on ignoring me, Tsukki?" asked the annoyance still sitting on top of Kei.

"No." was the mumbled answer Tetsurou received.

His grin just got bigger as he looked down at the flustered young man lying beneath him.

Tetsurou then slowly leaned down towards Kei. Knowing what Tetsurou wanted, he met him halfway. And even though he still hadn't caught his breath from the tickling attack, Kei kissed back just as passionately as Tetsurou. After a whole lot of kissing, Tetsurou straightened up with one last peck on Kei's lips.

"So. Guess what." The older man said after a beat of silence.

"What?" Kei relented, figuring he was going to be told anyway.

"Your initials are TK, right? Well, mine are KT! That's yours reversed!" Tetsurou happily explained. Then, without further ado, he pecked Kei one more time, stood off of the younger man and started walking towards the kitchen.

"That was it?!" Kei yelled after him, his face set in an incredulous frown.

Tetsurou just turned his head around and happily popped the "p" of the "Yup." he threw over his shoulder.

Kei just stared on for a few moments after that, not quite knowing whether he wanted to strangle Tetsurou or just pretend that didn't happen at all.

In the end, he just settled on picking up his book and returning to reading, with a small smile on his face.

And if he had paid any attention to his surroundings, he would have noticed part of Tetsurou's face sticking out from the little arch connecting the kitchen and living room. And he certainly would have noticed the gentle smile on Tetsurou's lips, the one reserved just for Kei.

And behind that smile, in the mind of the black haired man were thoughts of how, one day, hopefully, Tsukki's initials would spell out KK, instead of TK.

So Tetsurou just went further into the kitchen, his thoughts moving to the little velvet box in his pocket, which would definitely bring about that change.

He knew that just as surely as he knew his Tsukki never could quite say "no" to him.

"Kuroo Kei." He mumbled to himself, chuckling a bit."That doesn't sound so bad."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own neither _Tsukishima Kei_, nor _Kuroo Tetsurou_. The anime/manga series entitled _Haikyuu!_ also doesn't belong to me.

**Edited:** May 18, 2015

Note: The names of the characters are written in the Japanese way, meaning last name comes first.


End file.
